


I've got you.

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [12]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Cock, Alien Tentacle Dick, Aliens, All hail Zur!, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is not responsible for fluff-induced comas or cavities, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Not an Irken, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smeets (Invader Zim), Tall Zim (Invader Zim), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You cheer him up, You love Zim and will do everything you can to prove it to him, Your smeet is fucking adorable, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), Zim fucking loves you and everything that you do, Zim realizes that the Tallest are assholes, Zur is baby!, Zur is the babiest baby of them all and I fucking love him, he gets sad, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Zim is finally learning to let go of his obsessive desire to please the Tallest, who have done nothing but tear him down. He realizes that the Tallest have never truly cared for him, and likely never will. When he becomes depressed as a result, he turns to the only person who has ever really had his back in the 150+ years he's been alive....You.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	I've got you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> How was your holiday? I had a very shitty Christmas, and am currently feeling like I have no control over my emotional state as a result.  
> So, in order to feel like I do have control over something, I'm writing a fic. It's the one thing that I can do, so why not?  
> In this fic, Zim finally acknowledges that the Tallest have never done anything but try to kill him and/or seriously injure him. He realizes that he will never truly be able to please them. He becomes sad, and you comfort him because you're a boss ass bitch and don't take no shit.

Zim was probably one of the strongest people you knew.

Not physically. But emotionally.

The Tallest were never very kind to him. Everybody in the Irken Armada knew that. Everybody knew how much they despised Zim. They had tried countless times to kill him, and weren't very shy about showing their disdain for him. Zim, however, desperately tried to make up his past transgressions by trying to please his superiors in every way he could possibly think of. Hell, even you tried to give him a couple ideas. But they were never happy. They were never satisfied. They'd never be, and Zim was starting to realize that.

..And that all came crashing down on him this morning.

You see, Zim told you that he wanted to try to please them _one. last. time._ You could respect that.  
Zim said he had planned it like this; he was going to call the Tallest, sit down and genuinely apologize for his actions as a smeet and young adult, and then ask if there was any way he could try to make up to them. He said he hoped that his apologies would placate his leaders, and that they'd give him a list of demands in order to make them happy.

..Oh they gave him a list of 'demands' alright.

  
They were brutal to him. Absolutely unforgiving. They didn't sugar-coat anything, and while neither of you expected them to do so, you both at least had hoped that Zim's genuine apology would at least soften their tempers ever-so-slightly. But, it did not. They were relentless, they tore into him and swore up and down that nothing Zim could do would ever make up for the things he had done. They said that they stand by their decision to banish him, even now, especially after what had happened with the Florpus Hole. It was their right to do as they pleased, and you couldn't fault them for that. It was true; they were allowed to punish those as they saw fit. However, in their anger they told Zim he'd never amount to anything worthy of interest in the Irken Empire... and then they called him that nasty word that he hates so much.

A 'defective'.

Zim said nothing. He just... let them spew their venomous words at him. He stared at them, his eyes wide and full of hurt and just took every ounce of abuse. God, it was like watching them tear apart his soul because you could just see it in his eyes how he lost all hope. It's like the light in them was suddenly snuffed out. Once they had finished, he quietly informed them that he resigned from his position as an Invader, and shot up from his chair and left the room. You, who had been standing beside him, watched him leave with sad eyes. 

"Good riddance, I say." Purple angrily spat out, before taking a sip of soda, not realizing that the call was still on.

You became enraged. "How dare you?" You sneered in a low tone. "All he's ever done was try to make you guys happy."

Red and Purple's eyebrows shot up, and they exchanged worried looks. Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Red tried to take charge, by explaining to you some of the things Zim had done. "I don't know if you're aware but he's responsible for the deaths of two previous Almighty Tallest."

"Yes, of course I know about that. But who are you to judge? How many Irken's deaths are _you_ _two_ responsible for?"

Silence. Absolute silence.

"How many Irkens have you sent to their deaths just because you didn't like them? How many did you send on 'secret missions' in hopes that they'd be killed?! How many brilliant minds have you rejected just because they aren't freakishly tall?! Would you guys act so snobbishly if you two were short? Would you be so cruel then? I bet not. I'd bet you'd be right up there with Invaders like Zim, and Skoodge, getting kicked around and shot into _god-damn space_ because no one is able to accept that a short person can do the same things a tall person can! Zim's not even short anymore and you _still_ don't respect him!"

They were silent... because they knew you were right. 

"You two are pathetic. You don't think for the good of your colony. You just think for yourselves." You sneered, before finally shutting off the call.

You were pissed off. You called the Vexen Queen and informed her of what happened, just in case the Tallest tried to snitch on you and get you punished for it. You had expected her to be angry with you for yelling at them, but surprisingly she held no ill will for you. She explained that you were right to be mad, and could understand where you were coming from. When you apologized for getting angry at the Tallest, but she brushed it off saying "It's fine! They can both use an ass-kicking from time-to-time!"

You thanked her and hung up the call, and then focused on the one thing that matters right now.

Finding Zim.

You left the basement, and went through the kitchen into the empty living room. You weren't surprised to find it empty; the living room tended to be GIR's domain, and he wasn't there right now because it was way too damn early for him to be awake. You knew that he was currently in his shared room with Zur. He had taken to sleeping in Zur's crib so much that you and Zim just decided to say 'fuck it' and let him move his bedroom into there with your smeet. It made it much easier to keep tabs on both of them with the cameras in the nursery and your bedroom with- 

That's it! Zim would be in the bedroom! Duh!

You raced down the hallway and stopped in front of the door that lead to the bedroom you shared with Zim. When you pressed your ear and antennae against it, you could hear soft sobbing coming from within. The sound made your stomach clench and your emotions flooded with empathy... you never liked hearing Zim cry. Broke your Vexen heart into a million pieces. 'But this isn't about you.' You reminded yourself. 'This is about your mate.'

You knocked gently on the door, and pushed into the room as quietly as you could. When you laid eyes on Zim's sniffling form sitting on his side of the bed, your heart, once again, broke.

"Zim?" You ask softly. 

Zim's antennae twitch, and he stops mid-sob as he snaps his head up to look at you. His shoulders tense up and he swallows down his saliva and says in a shocked tone; "You're... you're still here."

Your face screwed up in confusion. "Of course I'm still here. I promised you that I'll always be by your side. You're my mate. Why did you think I'd leave?"

Zim's tense shoulders dropped and he hung his head with a relieved sigh before looking up at you. He said nothing, he just reached his arms up and tried to reach out for you.

You ran into his arms.

When your body collided with his, he rocked backward from the weight of your body slamming into his, but he managed to rock back into a sitting position. He didn't seem to mind or pay any attention to how tight your grip was on him. If anything, he seemed to take great comfort in it. It was like it was grounding him. Zim presses his face into the crook of your neck, trilling softly as he nuzzles the mating-mark scar on your neck. He inhales your natural scent and then exhales slowly, using it to calm himself. You hold him close to your body, and slowly begin rocking him back and forth. You both sit there in total silence, the only sound in the room being Zur and GIR's soft snores coming from the nursery camera. Zim is the first to break the silence;

"I thought you'd leave after that. They humiliated me. Truly, after all of what you witnessed you can't still think I'm a suitable mate? I'm a defect-"

"Don't you **_dare._** _"_ You whisper firmly. "Don't you dare talk that way about yourself."

Zim shut his mouth. When he felt something wet hit his shoulders, he looked up to try to find out what it could possibly be. Was there a leak in the roof? No, it didn't burn him so it couldn't have been from the storm last night. And then when his eyes adjusted, the source of the strange wetness made his heart stop.

_You were crying._

He became confused, and quickly looked over you to see if you had been wounded. Upon finding no physical abrasions, he looked up at you in utter confusion as you just stared down at him, tears streaming down your face. You looked heartbroken!

"My mate, why are you crying?" Zim asks softly, flattening his antennae and reaching up to wipe away your tears. 

Through your sobs, you spoke; "Because you are the best person I have ever met in my entire life and to hear that you feel like you aren't good enough for me breaks my damn heart."

Zim frowns and pulls back to fully look at your face. "I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Baby, no no no. I'm not upset with you. I'm upset that something or someone has broken you down so much that it made you question your self worth enough to the point where you feel like you don't deserve to be treated like a decent person."

Zim's frown deepens, if somehow possible. You were crying... _for_ him? For the pain he had gone through? No one had ever done that before.  
He watches another tear fall from your face, and it suddenly clicks for him;

_Of course you're upset for him. You love him._

You sniffle and wipe your eyes, and then try to pull him back into your arms. He lets you tug him back into your embrace, and buries his face into your chest. He presses his inner ear against your heart, so he can hear the steady beat of your heartbeat. The steady, strong sound helps him calm down even further. "Oh sweet love." You murmur as you press your lips against his scalp. "Oh, my sweet love... I'm so sorry that you've gone through all of the things that you have... No one deserves to be treated the way you have, simply because they're different.."

You both sit there in silence and hold each other tightly. Zim can hear and feel your shaky inhale when you breathe in to whisper; "I promise I will never abandon you. I'm always going to love you."

Zim is completely moved by your display of emotion. It showed him that you truly cared. That your emotions for him were so strong that to see him fall apart made _you_ fall apart. Now granted, he didn't _like_ seeing you upset, it just made him realize just how serious your affections for him were. He _thought_ he knew the depth of them before today, but... he had no idea your love for him ran this deep.

"Thank you." He murmured against your skin.

"Of course. _Vilek_." You murmur back.

"Vil-ek?" Zim asks, rolling the word off his tongue experimentally. "What does that mean?"

"It's Vexen. It means 'Always.'"

Zim hums in response. "I see."

"I love you. I'll always love you. _Vilek. Vilek."_

"I love you too." He whispers, pulling back so he can lean up to press a kiss to your lips. The kiss starts out soft, and delicate... but it's starting to change. It's changing, meta-morphing into something needy, and desperate. The kiss, once cool and calm like gentle ocean waves on a shore, is starting to turn fiery and hot, like a raging inferno. The heat settles into your belly, shooting fiery passion up your throat and onto your lips, and Zim definitely feels the effects of it. He sits up in your lap, moving to straddle your hips so he can comfortably continue to kiss you. He hums into the kiss while trying to press his body close to your own, desperate to touch you.

You hum and part the kiss, smiling softly as he chases your lips until they are only centimeters apart. "Mmm. Lay down. Let me spoil you." You whisper, your breath tickling his lips. 

He nods, and then rolls off of you to lay on his back. He scoots up the bed and props his head up on the pillow, leaning forward as you move to fluff it so it's comfortable for him. You strip off your clothes, and take your time undressing him. Once you slip off his leggings, his cock immediately bounces up and stands at attention.

"Mmm.. All from a kiss?" You murmur, reaching out to gently cup his balls. They are heavy in your hands, since it's been awhile since he's been able to cum. He sighs at the sensation, and his whole body relaxes under your ministrations.

"Surely you can't... _hnnng..._ bl-blame me for being eager." He softly moans as he rolls his hips up into your hands. "It's been- _aah_... so very long... since we last mated."

You hum and shake your head. "I'm not blaming you for anything, my sweet. And yes, you're right. It's been much, much too long." You then lean down until you're once again centimeters from his lips. "I promise, I'll take _very_ good care of you."

Zim groans meekly at your words of promise, and his cock involuntarily jolts in response. You smile, and press a loving kiss to his lips before getting to work.

Reaching down with your other hand, you wrap it firmly around the base of his cock and give it an experimental stroke. Zim's entire body is buzzing and lightning up from hypersensitivity from anticipation. His happy groans and sighs of pleasure only fuel the burning, rumbling fire in your core. 

"You're cock is so thick." You purr. "The little ribbed segments always rub my pussy walls _just_ right. Truly, you're a work of art."

Zim moans wantonly at your praises, his cock throbbing eagerly in the palm of your hand. "Fuck." He whimpers with a slight thrust of his hips.

"Mmm... You're always so good for me too. You obey my commands, and my orders. I love how well you behave for me."

He whines, anxious for you to do more. You lean down until your face-level with his crotch, Zim watching every single move you make. His tentacle-like cock throbs eagerly in your face. In fact, it jolts so hard that it nearly smacks your face. "Ooh. Definitely eager." You say breathily as you lean down towards his balls. You part your lips and take one into your hot wet mouth, causing Zim to whine and roughly buck his hips.

"G-gah! Please, they're s-sensitive!" 

You hum in acknowledgment, sending ripples of vibration through his lower body. He shivers and shudders submissively, trying his best not to writhe around on the bed as you lavish his sack with your tongue's attention. After watching his body squirm a little, you release your mouth's hold on him and slither your way up his body, 'accidentally' brushing his cock with your breasts. You straddle his hips, and begin to rub your wet pussy along the length of his shaft. Your juices coat his length, and the feel of your velvetly lips on his dick is almost enough to send him overboard right then and there, but Zim wills himself to calm down as best as he can.

"Please, d-don't tease meeee..." He whines from beneath you.

"Ooh, how cruel of me. I'm sorry my mate. Let me offer you some... _relief._ " You playfully pout.

Zim yelps and throws his head back with a moan as you suddenly lower yourself onto his dick. His hands fly up to grip your hips. His claws dig into your flesh so hard that it hurts. But, you're too focused on the feeling of his member deep inside you to care. You rock your hips slightly, as you become used to his girth. Zim hisses at the sensation, and roughly thrusts his hips up into you to show he **really** wants you to get the show on the road. Deciding to be merciful, you begin to ride him. 

"Yessssss...." He hisses and squeezes his eyes shut as you bounce on top of him. "That's feels sooo goooood..."

You smirk down at him, and then suddenly begin to swivel your hips in a circle as you go up and down his length. The new sensation causes his jaw to go slack, and his eyes to snap open. He lifts his head and looks down to where your bodies meet, watching as he repeatedly goes in and out of you at a steady pace.

"Fasterrrrr..." He whines, loudly. He doesn't even wait for you to go faster, he just starts to thrust his hips up into you. It surprises you, making you moan loudly as he suddenly hits your g-spot. Your moan causes Zim to smirk. Oh no, he just got a devilish idea. 

He thrusts up into you **hard** , and it throws you off balance. You are forced to roll over onto your back and Zim wastes no time in scrambling on top of you. Slamming inside of you, he sets a merciless pace. He outright moans like a whore as he rams himself repeatedly into your sweet spot, causing you to quickly catch up to his desperate, frantic horny state. 

Your gripping the bed sheets so tightly that they just might rip if you grip any harder. He's pistoning himself in and out of you so hard and fast that your entire body recoils with each and every thrust of his hips when he bottoms out inside of you. He just keeps going at an impossibly fast speed, unable to say anything but "Yes, yes yes" with each thrust. 

"Z-Zim! S-slow d-down a little, or else I'm gonna c-cum soon!" You warn him, when you suddenly feel the knot in your belly clench. 

Zim shakes his head. "I can't slow down, I can't, I can't." He pants. "Please cum on me, cum on my cock." He moans.

Your body is eager to obey his plea, and it's as if you cum right on command. Your back arches, and you cry out as your climax overwhelms you. 

_But he's not stopping!_

He can feel your juices soak his cock, and it drives him absolutely crazy. He's like a wild animal, needy and hungry for everything you're able to give him. He leans down, bracing himself up with an arm on either side of your shoulders. He bares his teeth as he tries to concentrate, growling as he some-fucking-how fucks himself up into you even harder and faster than before, roughly fucking you through your orgasm.

"Yes, yes, YES I'm so close. L-Life Mate!" He cries from above you. He is an absolute mess, a cacophony of moans, whines, growls and snarls, and you love every bit of it. Your body is so overwhelmed, so overly sensitive that all you can do is scream and hold onto him for the ride. Suddenly, the knot in your stomach snaps again, and Zim roars from above you. He repeatedly chants and moans your name like a prayer, as his seed spills into your warm wet cunt and mixes with your own orgasm. You help each other ride through your orgasms, resting your foreheads against each other as Zim's hips finally slow to a complete stop.

He flops onto the bed beside you, his chest heaving as he pants heavily for air. He reaches over for you, and you curl up against him. 

You both purr at each other while cuddling, entirely satisfied, and entirely spent.

"Did I go too rough? Too fast?" Zim tiredly asks.

"Nnnnooooo. Never." You purr. 

Zim chuckles and presses a kiss against your lips and then places another kiss on your mating-mark. 

He looks over at the smeet monitor, and noticing Zur and GIR stirring in their sleep a little. A tell-tale sign that they're likely to wake within the next hour. "Zur and GIR are going to wake up soon. Should we go make breakfast?" Zim inquires.

"Sure, but there's one slight problem."

"What would that be?" Zim asks, looking down at you while raising his brow.

"I can't feel my legs." You giggle.

* * *

After you finally regained some feelings in your legs, you got up and got re-dressed and wobbled your way down the hall while Zim (who was cackling maniacally at how wobbly your walk was) went to wake up Zur and GIR and get them dressed.

You decided to make everyone a traditional Irken Breakfast, thanks to the fresh ingredients the Vexen Queen had sent you. By the time you finished, everyone had piled into the kitchen. Zim had lovingly strapped Zur into a high-chair, and took his place next to you at the table. While everyone ate, you took turns asking about how everyone slept last night. You and Zim had slept pretty good (You were exhausted after Dib had left) and GIR and Zur had pretty much knocked themselves out as soon as they were tucked in.

Zur had taken up to trying to talk back to you and Zim when you asked questions. They sometimes even made sense!

"Babadababa!" Zur babbled. 

"Mmm. Interesting. Tell me more about this dream you had." You coo.

"Babapapada!"

Zim giggled as he watched the exchange between you and Zur, with GIR occasionally chiming in to translate something Zur said. (Neither of you knew how GIR was able to understand what he was saying, you just rolled with it.)

Zim was putting plates and dishes away when he heard you ask Zur; "Where do you want to go today?"

"Pawk!"

"You want to go to the park?"

"Yah!" Zur nods excitedly, his wings fluttering happily.

"How does that sound, baby?" You call over your shoulder to Zim.

"I like the idea of taking Zur to the park. Perhaps we can teach him how to walk today."

"Sounds great! I'll go get everyone's disguises from the wash. I had to clean them before bed last night, they were all messy."

"Sounds good. Can you grab my contacts and wig as well?" 

"Mhm! Already on it!" You said, dashing out of the kitchen and down the hall.

* * *

After everyone suited up, you strapped Zur and GIR into the stroller. You took your time walking down to the park, while Zur animatedly looked around and excitedly babbled about nearly everything in sight.

"Dada!"

"Yes, little smeetling?" Zim called.

"Wuv yoo!"

Zim choked a little on his own saliva and coughed out "Love you too, Zur!"

You smile sweetly as Zim tried not to cry happy tears.

"Dadaaaa!" Zur repeated. 

"Yeeesss?"

"Up up up!" Zur said, reaching eagerly for his father. Zim rolled his eyes playfully and without missing a beat, unstrapped Zur from his seat, and held him in his arms. Zur reached his tiny little hands up and patted Zim's cheeks causing his father to grin widely. Zur, happy to have elicited such a response, grins widely, inadvertently showing off a single tooth that appears to have just grown in.

"GIR? Do you want to be picked up as well?" You asked him, making sure he doesn't feel left out.

"No thank you Mama!" He happily replies.

"Alright sweetie. Want another chocolate bar?"

"YES!"

You grin and pull out another chocolate bar for him, and hand it to him for him to snack on. GIR was pretty easy to keep happy; just feed and give him attention, and you're pretty much set.

When you arrive to the park, you unstrap GIR from the stroller, and set it off to the side of the sidewalk, conveniently near a park bench. Zim walks a little ways ahead of you, and then sets Zur down on the ground. He helps him stand, by holding his tiny little hands. 

Zim leans down and whispers to Zur; "Can you walk to Mommy? Go get mommy."

Zur smiles, and takes a shaky step forward. Zim steadies him by gently guiding him with his hands. Zur's knees wobble a little, but he manages to take another step forward. You cheer him on while GIR claps and shrieks excitedly. 

"That's my baby boy! You can do it, come to Mama!"

"Woooo!" GIR whoops excitedly.

Zur giggles excitedly, as his father helps him walk just a little closer. Steadily, Zur's feet pick up the pace, and Zim holds his breath as he releases Zur's hands. Zur stumbled a little, but catches himself before he can even touch the ground and then continues to walk right into your arms! 

You and Zim shriek excitedly as you pick Zur up and spin him in the air. Zim runs over, applauding Zur's efforts the whole way. Zim wraps his arms around the both of you, and you share a kiss with Zur snuggled in between the pair of you.

"Cute." says a familiar voice.

You and Zim perk your head up and see Dib sitting by GIR on the park bench with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Dib!" You say cheerfully, waving at him happily.

Zim greets him with a slight smile and a gentle nod. 

Dib returns the nod and waves back at you. "Sup."

You walk over, strap Zur into the stroller, and then ruffle the kids hair playfully. "How you doing, dork?"

Dib clicks his tongue against his teeth as he attempts to smooth out his hair after smacking your hands away. "I'm good. You all seem to be doing pretty well." He grins before he hesitantly asks "How goes the uh... whole world domination thing?"

You expect Zim to get upset, but instead he answers; "I've decided to spare your filthy little planet. We've become quite comfortable here, don't you think, Life-Mate?" Zim looks over at you with a soft smile on his face. You sigh in relief and nod gently.

Dib looks entirely shocked, but a big smile spreads across his face. "I uh... Haha, I wasn't expecting that. Thanks." 

Zim gives a shrug. "Eh. It's fine." He suddenly smirks. "You're still a filthy human though." Zim says cheekily.

Dib rolls his eyes and returns the smirk with one of his own. "and you're just an alien freak." Dib retorts.

The two share a chuckle, patting each other on the back in a brotherly fashion. 

You look down at Dib. "Yeah. So what have you been up to, Kiddo?"

Dib looks a little sheepish. "I'm hiding from my sister."

"Oh Irk, what did you do to the scary child now?" Zim shudders.

"She thinks I stole the last soda!" Dib cries out mournfully. "She threatened to wring my neck, so I'm hiding outside while she plays her game inside the house."

You roll your eyes. "Do you know her favorite brand of soda?"

"Yeah. Why?" Dib asks, raising an eyebrow curiously at you.

You pull out a little bit of cash and shove it into his hand. "Here. Take this and go get her some soda so you don't get killed." 

Dib's eyes widen gratefully. "Thanks!" He said, pocketing the cash. "I'll go do that now. Thanks again!" He stands up, waves goodbye, and then jogs off in the direction of the store.

"Bah-bah!" Zur cries out with a wave. Zim grins at him, and then leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. He looks up at you, and his smile widens.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Home sounds pretty nice." You grin.

_**Yeah. Home.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pets. ♥
> 
> How are you feeling? Did you enjoy the story? I hope so. c:
> 
> What do you guys want to see next? Gimme some scenarios, and I'll see if I like em.  
> Love you, babies. ♥


End file.
